Keeping Your Enemies Closer and Closer
by FioleeShipper
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans both come from two rich families who have been fighting since forever. When they meet they hit it off, but when Quinn realizes who he is she has a plan. As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. But maybe not too close, because there's always a possibility you might fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

The Hill and the Evans families have been fighting since the beginning of time. Owning two of the country's biggest companies, these powerful clans have business in their blood and should know better than to let the inevitable competition get personal. But they do.

All of the Hill and Evans children were males until Judy came. Then she married and had a daughter, Quinn. She was, officially speaking, not a Hill and was a Fabray. Her middle name was Hill of course, but still. She grew up rather freely. She was free from having the name "Hill" attached to her being.

"Quinn H. Fabray." She would say that whenever asked her what her full name was. She usually avoided saying "Hill" unless it was required to do so.

She never felt like a Hill anyway. Nobody in her family except her parents loved her, or at least make her feel like she was loved. Her father died early because the Hills refused to give him financial help for his medication (he had cancer) because he was "going to die anyway."

Her family members never supported her dream of being an actress. She scored some auditions but her family found a way to destroy her chances. They kept saying that to be happy you must succeed, and the only way to succeed was to focus on business.

"I'll show them," Quinn muttered to herself as she drank her smoothie, "I WILL succeed but in my own way. I'll be happy but not like that. I'll bring them pride and joy but not like that."

"Are you sure you don't want to drink?" Santana Lopez asked her. "I'm pretty sure you have a problem."

"I do. That's why I'm not drinking, dumbass." Santana snorted. She was slightly drunk. "Well, you're right. Who knows what you'll do next? Remember the last time you -" "Yeah, yeah. Stop reminding me about it."

"Okay, O Holy One. But let me know if you want alcohol, okay? I'll be with... ummmmm... who was she again?" Santana asked herself. She was starting to get really intoxicated.

Quinn's eyes widened. "You're a lesbian?" Santana just laughed and walked away.

"I'll never know about that girl." She was about to drink her smoothie when a blonde-haired boy grabbed and started sipping it. "Hey!" Quinn screamed. "That's not yours... and that's not cheap!"

He grinned and gave it back to her. "You know, if you're trying to hit on me then you should just make small talk and flirty jokes but that. Was. Not. Cute."

"Who said I was trying to hit on you, Miss..." "Fabray," she quickly finished his sentence. "Quinn Fabray." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I was just curious why you went to a bar and didn't drink," he told her. She said, "What about you? You seem sober." "I am, because I do stupid things when I'm drunk."

"Well, there's your answer," she replied.

"I already know your name. Don't you want to know mine?" She smiled. "Okay fine, whatever."

"Sam Evans."

It took her a while to process this, and when she realized he was no ordinary guy she smirked.

"Want to meet tomorrow?"

(A/N: I won't continue without reviews - I'd feel pathetic. Seriously, thanks for reading and PLEASE do review.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn breathed heavily and knocked. "Jude Hill, here's your package." "What package?" "Um, uh... don't you remember the package?" She gave up. "Okay, fine. Grandpa, it's me, Quinn Hill Fabray!"

Jude opened the door. "Quinn, what are you doing here? Ready to return to your family and join the business?" Quinn wanted to say "no" and prove him wrong. She wanted turn her back and walk away. She didn't want to be part of the company and lose her freedom. She didn't know what she was thinking after she said, "Yes. Yes, I do..." Jude nodded and Quinn started to cry. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." She wanted to apologize for suddenly crying, but she couldn't manage to finish her sentence.

"It's okay. At least I know you're willing to take charge of Stefahn Hill, Inc. and marry whoever you need to marry," he bluntly told her. Instead of feeling better she started feeling much worse as she was reminded of what she agreed to get into. "It's not personal, Quinn. It's business." She felt something blaze inside. If it really isn't personal, why would they be fighting with the Evans family, who probably did nothing to them? It's business. It's supposed to be a professional thing, but it wasn't. Well, anyway, she was probably just thinking of Sam Evans, who was not bad at all, and she didn't know the whole story, but still...

"I... I know. I'm just nervous," she stammered. "Don't worry, we will find a decent man to marry you," he assured her. "You're actually going to meet him next week..."

Of all the things he could possibly say to make her feel better it had to be that. She felt like crying some more but she kept it in somehow.

"I think I'm going home," she said. "Please give me a car ticket." Jude plopped a ticket in her hand. "Lucy Hill?" "We make car tickets for the family. Our family. The Hill family," he coldly replied, "not for Fabrays." Quinn sighed as she walked out of the room.

On the way out, she called Santana. "So, Quinn, did Operation Make Sam Evans Deliriously In Love With You and Ultimately Make Your Family Proud or Something work out the way you planned?"

"Well, uh, it worked, sort of... but not the way I wanted to," she said. "So, um. I'm in the SHI building and I'm a week away from meeting my future husband who I need to unwillingly marry so SHI won't lose money."

"Sounds fabulous," the Latina dryly commented. "I'll be seeing you, Hill." Then she hung up.

Suddenly someone bumped into her. "Quinn?"

(A/N: Guess who? Anyway I would really love a review.) 


End file.
